ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Giorno/History
History Giorno Gyro Geppetto was a woodworker in his hometown of Piuro, Italy. He struggled from time to time with what others referred to as a possession. You see, poor Geppetto had Multiple Personality Disorder. He would, on occasion, shift into a more violent and crazed version of himself that referred to itself by their first name, Giorno. Despite struggling with this condition, Geppetto managed to live a very happy life with his wife, Karina, and his son, Pinocchio. His incredible skill at his craft brought his family great fortune. Barely anyone even knew about his madder self, save his wife and a few friends, who would assist him in keeping Giorno contained whenever he would take over. With his friends and fortune at his side, Geppetto lived contently with his loved ones. That is, until tragedy struck the family... Geppetto, at the time, was out of town visiting a nobleman to discuss business. In his absence, the entire town was wiped out by a gigantic landslide, killing his friends and family. Geppetto grieved for months, praying to be granted death in order to be reunited with his wife and child. He fell so far into despair that, after Giorno took over, he didn't bother even trying to regain control. Succumbing to his grief is what ultimately damned him. A few weeks after letting Giorno take over, he was visited by a fairy, who offered to reunite him with his family. Unfortunately, the fairy chose to visit when Giorno was in control. Giorno figured that if this fairy possessed the power to grant wishes, there must be some kind of biological function that allows her to produce this power. So Giorno tricked her, captured her, and dissected her. He managed to isolate the organs that produced this power and, in a streak of surgical miracles, he grafted the organs into himself, gaining the power the fairy once had. Upon seeing what Giorno had done, Geppetto was struck with an unbelievable joy - Giorno had obtained the power to reunite him with his family. Geppetto managed to take over and began his work. He spent months finding the right wood and cutting it into the perfect shapes. He had made puppets in the exact image of his Karina and Pinocchio. He imbued them with a burst of his new magical energies and for an entire day, they were back. Geppetto was finally with his family again... That is, until the energies brewing inside the puppets ran out. They fell to the floor, and Geppetto felt the pain of losing them once again. But this time, he felt guilt instead of grief - he felt guilt at the fact that he had made these perverse actions. The next day, he burned the dummies and sat there staring at their ashes. After that, Giorno took the reins once more. With Geppetto drowning in despair, Giorno could do as he pleased. He began constructing a sort of device that would replicate their magical energies. He called them resonators. Giorno did not use them to bring back his better half’s family, however. Instead, he used them to make weapons, constructs, and explosives. He then traveled the world, selling them to warring countries and watching the resulting slaughter. His weapons brought about entire revolutions, completely changing the tides of wars and shaping entire nations. This newfound liberation that Giorno felt from his war mongering made him feel so much stronger. So much so that, when Gepetto tried to take over, he found that he and Giorno were equal in terms of mental strength and willpower. One could only take over after the other had been worn down. Geppetto’s body became a warzone itself, each side making inventions to dismantle the other’s. This constant inner competition threw both the world and Geppetto's own mind into a state of anarchy, with one side never gaining the upper hand on the other. Plot References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History